


Eddsworld Short Stories

by CreativeWolfMidnight



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I only update when I'm bored, M/M, My OC will be included sometimes, Only one belongs to me, Random AUs, Short Stories, These are really crappy, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWolfMidnight/pseuds/CreativeWolfMidnight
Summary: Just some short stories I wrote when I was bored.REQUESTS ARE OPEN.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Before You Start. . .

ALL OF THESE ARE TERRIBLE.

But if you actually enjoy this, then you can absolutely request another short story, and if I like it, I'll definitely write it when I get the chance.

None of the AU's I'm using belong to me, except one that I accidentally made.


	2. Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's based off of an amazing animation meme I can't stop watching. The Skazka meme by Ykis Bunny.
> 
> it does contain TomTord, so sorry if you hate that ship. . . I'm not a fan of it to be honest.

Soulmate-

Noun

A person ideally suited to another as a romantic partner. Or two people destined to be with one another.

However, in Tord’s mind, the word had a completely different meaning. Soulmates were two people born with a string attached to their souls, and he considered that a curse. They were forced to be with each other for the rest of their lives without a choice, and if they were friends, they wouldn’t know they were soulmates until they were a certain age. What he considered even worse was the fact that only the soulmates could see the string attached to their souls, so they had to suffer alone, since nobody would believe them.

But, like everything, the world was twisted. He eventually learned to accept it instead of complaining. . . Until now.

“Shut up Commie!” A dark eyed male hissed from where he was sitting on an armchair, “Nobody cares about your stupid magazines.” The man he was arguing with narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

“It’s more than just a ‘magazine’, Jehova, and why don’t you shut up! You’re constantly complaining about everything I do! It’s getting annoying!” He retorted in a thick norweigian accent. He dug his fingers into the fabric of the red armrest on the couch as he spoke, trying his hardest to stop himself from attacking the brit.

“Oh, I’M annoying?” The man in a blue hoodie growled out the question, roughly standing and taking a step towards the horn-haired male.

“Tom, calm do-” A brunet started, but was cut off by the mentioned adult turning towards his clearly uncomfortable friend, fury plastered across his face.

“No, Edd. He’s pissing me off!” ‘Tom’ barked, pointing a finger at who he was talking about.

“Maybe he is, but stop being so rude and leave Tord alone.” ‘Edd’ countered, glaring at Tom. Tord huffed out a laugh, staring smugly up at Tom. The void eyed male growled something under his breath, before pinning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Edd then turned his glare to Tord, who was watching Tom walk away with amusement in his eyes.

“You were being rude too. You have to stop talking like that to him, I don’t want you two fighting.” The brunet spoke after a few seconds.

“Fine, fine. . . I might.” Tord responded, shrugging his shoulders. Edd simply rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned back to the television. Tord smirked slightly, leaning back against the couch casually. He didn’t care about what was playing on the T.V, and only came out here in the first place to annoy the alcoholic man.

He sighed to himself in boredom, then lifted himself off of the seat, hardly glancing at Edd as he mumbled out a, “I’m going to my room. . .” and walked out of the living room. He made his way down the hall silently, opening the door to his bedroom and stepping through the doorframe.

Tord shut the door behind him, then sat down on his blood colored bed. He rubbed one of his eyes with a small yawn and glanced out of his window. The sky outside was slowly darkening, daylight fading.

Knowing nobody would enter his room without first knocking, the silver-eyed male stood and stripped his clothes off. He opened one of his dresser drawers and rummaged around in it until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled a pair of dark red sweatpants out and quickly put them on. Opening another drawer, he grabbed a light gray T-shirt and pulled it down over his head, shaking his hair out once finished.

Tord flicked his lightswitch off, enveloping his room in darkness. He stood still for a minute, until his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. After that, he grabbed his hoodie and dropped it on the edge of his bed, before crawling under his covers.

Sleep didn’t come easy, as usual, but eventually, he was finally able to close his eyes long enough to put himself to sleep.

~~~~

The next morning, Tord was awoken to sunlight on his face. He groaned and lifted an arm to his face to block the brightness, only then opening his eyes.

He quickly moved away from the light and got out of bed, almost falling due to his blanket wrapping around his legs. He huffed and kicked it away, then got dressed in his usual clothes.

As he opened his door and walked out, he noticed too late that Tom was walking past. He bumped into the brit, barely stopping himself from falling backwards. Almost instantly afterwards, he felt an unknown emotion spread throughout his chest. Tord gasped softly as he saw a glowing blue heart shaped object materialize into the air in front of his chest. As he stared at it in confusion, he noticed there was something attached to the bottom of the. . . Thing.

It was a string. The same blue color as the heart hovering in front of him. His eyes trailed over it, the blue stopping and turning into red as it lifted upward slightly, connecting to-

His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The red part of the string was attached to a glowing red heart, hovering in front of Tom.

His soulmate was Tom.

Without thinking, he grabbed the blue clad male’s arm and dragged him into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him as he began freaking out within his mind.

“This can’t be fucking happening. . .” He hissed under his breath as he began pacing in front of his. . . soulmate. No. He refused to call him that.

Tord burried his hands into his hair in distress as he internally argued with himself. He would’ve been fine with anyone but the alcoholic in front of him. But of course, life had to fuck with him.

Tom had dropped to the floor in shock, his now white eyes foccused on his soul.

“I can’t live with this.” Tord growled, before quickly opening his door and walking out, completely forgetting Tom was still in there. By the time he remembered, he was already in the living room, but decided he didn’t care. It’s not like the brit would find anything there.

He opened the front door and stepped outside, trying hard to ignore the sudden feeling of lonliness that clawed at his heart. The soul in front of him pulsed a bright shade of blue as an overwhelming urge to rush back to Tom flooded his mind. He just growled under his breath and shook his head, making his way down the sidewalk.

A walk should calm him down, at least a little.

He was gone for about an hour, and when he returned, he went straight to his room, not bothering to talk to anyone in the living room.

Thankfully, Tom had left at some point, the room being completely empty when he entered. Tord lay down on his bed, on his side with his back facing the door. He stayed there the whole rest of the day, not bothering to eat, even when Edd came to try and force him to. He had eventually told the coke-aholic that he wasn’t feeling good, and was left alone.

~~~~

Weeks passed, and each day Tom and Tord acted awkward around each other, not even able to argue because of the stupid bond. Tord was pretty sure Edd and Matt noticed something was wrong with them by now, and he hated it.

He hated the bond, Tom, these emotions.

He wanted to stop it. No, he had to stop it.

Tord had brought Tom to his room a few minutes earlier, claiming he wanted to talk to the man he had always hated.

“I can’t stand this.” Tord mumbled as he stared at Tom, smothering the joy erupting in his heart with forced hate. He slowly lifted a pair of scissors out of his pocket with a blank face.

Tom began silently crying black tears, seemingly confused about the emotions he was feeling as well. Tord watched as he narrowed his eyes slightly, nodding his head at the norsk as he lifted his hands towards his soul.

A memory quickly flashed through Tord’s brain, one he had tried for so long to forget. The memory of him in preschool, gifting Tom a one eyed bear stuffed animal. The brit had looked so shocked, and that had made him feel s0. . . Happy.

He stared at the scissors he was holding, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he wondered if what he was doing was right.

Tord shook his head slowly, blocking the memory from his head.

He wasn’t capable of loving Tom, those memories of their past were dead, replaced with hate.

He stared at Tom determinedly and lifted the sharp blades towards the string between their souls, then quickly severed the line.

Feelings of loss, loneliness, sadness, fear, and confusion flooded his heart almost immediately as his soul turned black, the darkness spreading down the string. He smiled slightly as the emotions faded away. They were no longer burdening him, he was free.

Then, pain exploded from his chest, as if his heart was being ripped into a million pieces. He gasped and clutched his hand over the area, as his soul wrapped black threads around him, thorns growing out of them and piercing through his hoodie, into his skin.

The pain only grew worse as his eyes were clouded in blue. The color he hated, but loved so much. He felt blood dripping down his face, out of his eyes, nose, and mouth as agony spread throughout his body.

Tord dropped to the ground, unable to even scream as something forced its way out of his mouth, dropping with a squelching sound on the floor below him.

It went on for what felt like hours, and by now he was puking up so much blood and other things, which he had no clue what it was, that he was pretty sure he was about to die.

His last thought as he lay in excruciating pain was, ‘I shouldn’t have done that. . . Tom, I’m sorry. I love you.’ But as much as he tried, he couldn’t speak. 

He went still moments later, as he puked up his heart, which had stopped beating.

~~~~

They both ended up dying that day on Tord’s floor, in puddles of blue and red blood. The shock of suddenly ending the bond caused their bodies to reject organs they had once accepted, and get rid of them in the only way their dying brains could think of at the moment, vomiting them up.

They had unknowingly been holding each other’s hands the entire time, as if regretting what had happened.

Edd had been the one to open the door, after not seeing or hearing his friends for a few hours, and had seen what cutting the string had done to them. 

However, he didn’t realize they were soulmates. He didn’t understand what had happened. And he was scared.

Maybe in another life, they will accept each other. Since soulmates remain together in both life and death. Because after all, severing the ties in one life doesn’t change the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash!


	3. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might make a part two? I honestly don't know.
> 
> This is one of my favorite Alternate Universes at the moment, the Fantasy AU. . . And this is about Lyra, my OC.

Earth shaking roars echoed throughout the forest in front of a young girl, sounds of human battle cries and battle coming soon after.

She clenched her tiny hands into fists, staring into the sea of trees determinedly. She began shakily stepping towards the woods, trying hard to ignore the sounds of fighting as she slowly weaved her way past the thick trunks. 

As she got closer, everything grew louder, and the corpses of soldiers soon surrounded her. Their blood was splattered everywhere. On the tree trunks, the ground, one the girl’s worn out shoes, and on the creature in front of her.

All her life, she had been warned to stay away from creatures like this, with their twisted claws, and scaley hides. She knew this monster was what the villagers had described to her.

A dragon.

This one was covered in cyan colored scales, which faded to pale sky blue splotches in some areas. Fins traveled from it’s long snout, to it’s tail tip. The wings attached to it’s shoulders were the same color as the rest of the scales, with the membrane between each digit in the wings being light blue.

It’s jaws were gaping open in a cry of pain, blood spilling out of it’s chest and onto the ground below. One of the only surviving knights had impaled the flesh of it’s soft belly, dragging the sharp blade up to it’s chest.

It collapsed onto the knight, both of them dying on the spot.

The girl gulped nervously as she stepped closer to the giant beast, placing a hand on it’s muzzle, permanently in a pained snarl, with its tongue lolling out onto the ground between jagged fangs.

The creature hadn’t deserved to die like that. The girl knew that for sure. It was only killed because the villagers were scared.

She gently trailed her hand up it’s head, her fingers tracing each groove in the scales.

She slowly retracted her hand, knowing she should leave before and more soldiers, or a scavenger appeared. As she turned to walk away, a flash of milky white and blue distracted her for a few seconds.

She froze, then walked closer to what she had seen, stepping over the dead bodies distractedly.

There, lying in the middle of the field, lay two large eggs. One was smashed, the slime from within spilled out onto the ground, mixed with blood. The young girl, with saddened eyes, glanced away from it, instead focussing on the second milky shell.

That one was only slightly damaged, hairline cracks spread across the bottom half of it.

She lay her hand on the slightly bumpy surface. It was roughly half the size of the girl, and with the morning sunlight flitting between the leaves of the trees, onto its shell, she could almost make out the shape of a living creature within it.

She turned her head to the dead dragon, trying to decide what she wanted to do.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after it.” She spoke aloud as she made her decision. She moved away from the egg, walking around the trees until she found what she needed. A large piece of bark.

She dragged it back to the eggs, carefully rolling the cracked one onto the tree skin, then grabbed one end of the bark and began working on dragging it, and the large egg back home. She traveled in silence, the only sounds from her being an occasional grunt, or the sound of the bark dragging against stone.

Before long, she reached her home. It was on the outskirts of the village, near the forest. It was the safest place to hide the egg, due to the girl’s parents hardly being home.

She opened the cellar door, where her room was, and carefully dragged the egg down the stairs, moving slower than she liked.

She moved the chunk of bark beside her old wooden bed, and with a grunt, lifted the egg onto the stiff mattress. She huffed a breath and swiped sweat off of her forehead with a hand.

The young girl moved the piece of bark to a corner of her room, where she kept things she found from the forest.

With a sudden thoughtful hum, she walked over to a broken bookcase near the door, pulling every book about dragons she had stolen off of the shelves.

She set the journals beside the egg, then ran up the creaky stairs to shut the door, running back down after accomplishing her mission.

Sitting beside the large egg, the girl covered it in all of her blankets, then lit a candle sitting next to the bed, on a stand.. She let out a relieved sigh, then grabbed one of the books, opening the front cover to read its contents.

Over the course of a few hours, the girl had skimmed through most of the book, reading what she felt was important about hatching dragons, and different dragon breeds that exist.

The dragon that had been killed had been a water element, which meant the egg was one as well.

That breed of dragon was hatched differently than any of the other elements, requiring cold salt water instead of warmth. The girl, now feeling excited, ran out of the cellar and grabbed an old pot her parents had left outside, to be thrown away.

She dragged it back down to the cellar, then grabbed a bucket half its size and went back and forth from the cellar to the old well behind her home, slowly filling the pot.

With a small smile, she entered her house, walking through the small kitchen in search of salt. It was easy to buy in her village, since it lay on top of a salt mine and was cheap, so her parents wouldn’t be too mad about it going missing.

She also grabbed a long ladle in her search, feeling satisfied after finding a bag of salt. Her parents always stored it in small money pouches, so it wouldn’t get too heavy.

She exited the house with her two items, closing the door behind her. The girl re-entered the cellar, laying the ladle and salt bag on her bed.

She looked at her book again, wondering how much salt she would need. But of course, it wasn’t mentioned in the book.

She pouted slightly, before opening the bag, pouring all of the salt within it into the pot of cold water.

She gripped the ladle in both hands and stirred the salt into the water, realizing with a giggle how much she felt like a witch brewing a potion. She shook off her childish thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand, lifting the ladle out of the water once she felt it was stirred enough.

She laid the large spoon onto the stone floor beneath her, then uncovered the egg. The girl stared thoughtfully at it for a few minutes, then decided she needed to lift it.

With aching arms, she picked it up and slowly walked to the pot, carefully lowering it into the salt water.

“You better hatch.” She mumbled grumpily, rubbing at her sore muscles.

~~~~

Only weeks passed, before the cracks on the egg began growing larger. It had happened while the girl was eating dinner alone.

Her parents were constantly out of town because they worked as traders. They were only able to stay at home a couple times a week, but even then they ignored their young daughter. She had grown used to the lack of attention though, and didn’t mind it as much as she used to.

When she had noticed the larger cracks after she had eaten, she had thought she had done something wrong, and it was becoming more damaged.

That thought was immediately brushed off however, after she noticed the egg vibrating in the pot.

Currently, she was drawing in an old journal she had begun filling out excitedly, writing down what was happening.

She was only about ten years old, but had always wanted to be a researcher, feeling amazed with the world outside of the small village she called home. She wanted to explore, and find out more about it.

She was even being taught by a retired researcher on how to draw and find information, and was proving to be exceptional in that field of work, despite having never been to a public school.

She was especially good at drawing, even at such a young age.

She had, in a page before this, sketched down what the egg had looked like, writing beside it what colors it was, how she had found it, and other information.

Normally she would be able to color things in journals, but she had run out of colored ink, and her parents couldn’t afford any more.

As she sat beside the pot in a chair, describing what was happening, she began hearing the cracks spreading, the sound resembling tree branches snapping.

The ten year old got up, quickly grabbing an old blanket, before laying it on her floor and sitting back down.

She flipped the page, swiftly sketching down what was in front of her.

Before long, the cracking sounded louder and faster, and the girl quickly set her journal and pencil down behind the chair when it suddenly stopped. She reached her hands into the murky water, until her fingers brushed against something. She grabbed it and lifted it out of the water, eyes widening in amazement.

She was holding a baby dragon, it’s eyes slowly opening to reveal crystal blue irises.

It’s scales felt soft to the touch, like they weren’t yet strong enough to protect the small creature. It was a dark cyan color, with lighter blue scales along the lower half of its body. Like it’s mother, there were fins from its muzzle to it’s tail, with the same type of wings. It had two sets of tiny, stubby horns on the sides of its head, and fins coming out of its cheeks, under its jaw, and above its eyelids.

The girl lay the dragon down on the blanket, quickly lifting one end and beginning to dry it off.

It let out a satisfied purring sound, curling up and snuggling closer to the warmth of the blanket with its eyes closed.

She couldn’t help but smile at its cuteness, and bundled it up in the blanket a little more. She grabbed her journal and continued writing, deciding to name the mini dragon ‘Whirlpool’. It was a term she had read in one of her books, and she thought it sounded cool.

With a small feeling of nervousness, Lyra lifted one end of the blanket, before writing down in the book that ‘it’ was a boy.

She tucked the blanket back in and stroked her index finger along the side of his cheek.

“Hi, Whirlpool. My name is Lyra. I guess I’m your trainer now.” She spoke softly, excitement lighting up in her eyes. Now she would be able to travel. She could be the world’s first dragon rider. . . She just had to hide him from her parents first.

~~~~

Wind whistled through the trees, rustling Lyra’s short dark brown hair. She shut her eyes as a way to protect them from the gentle gust, sighing softly from where she sat.

She had achieved her goal of adventuring, but not in the way she had hoped for.

A few months back, a young wizard and a runaway prince had run into her village, claiming monsters had escaped from the kingdom the prince came from, and that they needed help. Of course, everyone was skeptical, and refused to help the boys, who were around the same age as the dark haired girl. She was the only one who believed them, and had agreed to help them at that time.

She had gotten training from soldiers for when she could travel, so she knew she might’ve been able to somewhat help. But she doubted herself most of the time when she was with them, as she could only use one spell, and that was to summon her dragon, Whirlpool.

After she had trained him and hidden him deep in the forest behind her house, she had discovered a spell to summon the dragon at any time, all it required was something from the creature.

She had used one of it’s baby teeth, which she had kept for no real reason, and carved it into a whistle, Which she had shaped to look like Whirlpool himself.

She had placed the spell on it, leaving a permanent cast burned into the bone. The spell had also been placed on her in the form of a tattoo, burned into her flesh. It was in the shape of a dragon silhouette, it’s head on her shoulder, and its tail snaking down to her wrist. She never bothered covering it.

Now, the whistle was tied to a string, which she had attached to her journal. The very same journal she had been filling in for years about Whirlpool. She had brought that one, and two others with her, along with a handful of pencils. Whirlpool was out swimming through the ocean, on orders from Lyra to stay away from any and all humans, for his protection.

Lyra took a quick glance down at her clothes with narrowed amber eyes. She had chosen to wear loose fitting pale blue pants, gray slip on shoes, and a dark blue shirt, with a black and pale blue vest on over it. Both the shirt and vest were sleeveless, which revealed her tattoo. She had put on a gray bandana around her neck, mostly just for looks. Now, the clothes were caked in layers of dirt and mud, and the colors were hardly recognisable.

Currently, the teenager was taking a break for the night with her companions, all of them sitting down and eating a quick meal. Lyra had her journal in one hand, a pencil in the other, and was sketching out the forest around them, covering two pages in the journal.

She began absent-mindedly fiddling with the whistle attached to the cover, a habit she had picked up after casting the spell.

“Oh, Lyra, I’ve been meaning to ask. What’s with that tattoo?” A voice jolted her from her thoughts. She jumped slightly, glancing over at Edd, the wizard, who had spoken.

“Sorry, it’s, uh. . . A long story.” She mumbled in response. Watching as the flames from the fire she had helped light moments before shone against the wizard’s face. She laid her pencil down on the ground beside her and turned to face him.

“So just tell the short version?” He replied, more as a question. Lyra chuckled softly, then closed her journal, holding it out to him.

“Then just read that I guess. . . Just don’t mess with the whistle, it’s important.” Her voice turned serious towards the end of her sentence, and Edd nodded his head quickly and gently took the journal out of her hand.

He opened it to the first page, and Lyra watched as he read, eyes skimming over the worn paper.

“Oh, sorry if it’s hard to read. I started writing that when I was ten.” Lyra suddenly said, smiling nervously. The brunet wordlessly nodded his head.

“What’s the whistle for?” Matt then asked her, Lyra glancing over to the prince.

“It’ll be explained in the journal, you can read it with Edd.” She explained, Matt scooting closer to his wizard friend instantly. Edd angled the journal so both of them could read, and waited until Matt finished reading to flip the page.

Lyra sighed softly and lay down, folding her arms under her head as she gazed up at the star speckled night sky. She had a feeling something important would happen, but she couldn’t think of what it could be.

~~~~

Hours of Edd and Matt reading passed, and Lyra spent most of her time gathering firewood and feeding the fire, not wanting it to go out anytime soon.

She had traveled deeper into the forest with her bag slung over her shoulder a few minutes ago in her search for more firewood, already having a couple sticks stacked in her arms. She had to stop, however, due to a male leaning against a tree, reeking of alcohol.

Normally she’d just walk away, but something about him seemed important.

“Hey.” She mumbled, nudging his leg with a foot. He glanced up at her with a hum, his cheeks flushed red. Yeah, he was obviously drunk, even though he looked Lyra’s age.

“You look like you need help. . . Do you know where your house is?” She questioned, reaching into her bag and pulling out some rope. As she waited for a response, she tied the rope around the bundle in her arms, slinging it over her shoulder and tying the other end to her bag strap.

“O’er theerre. . .” He slurred, pointing in one direction, before looking confused. “‘R wasit thar?” He continued, pointing in a completely different direction.

Lyra sighed and reached a hand down, grabbing his hand and helping him stand up.

“Then until we can figure that out, you’re coming with me.” She huffed, leading him back to where her and her friends were staying for the night.

“Edd, Matt, I found a drunk guy in the woods.” She called out as she approached the two. They both looked up, Matt looking both scared and concerned, and Edd looking unimpressed, but also concerned as well.

“So, you brought him here? What if he’s dangerous.” The brunet asked, standing up, still holding the journal.

“I think he’s too drunk to attack us, he doesn’t even know where his house is, and it’s dangerous to stay out here alone for too long.” She replied, laying the drunken male down.

Now that he was near the light of the fire, she could get a good look at him. He was wearing black pants, with a light blue collared shirt, and a darker blue vest over that. He was slightly tanned, with pointed ears, each with a gold earing in them. He had void-like black eyes, and his light brown hair was spiked up naturally. He was obviously an elf.

“I don’t think he’s dangerous.” She muttered as she sat next to the elf, untying her firewood bundle from her bag. She untied the rope from around the wood, rolling it up and placing it back into her bag. She then placed some sticks into the flames.

Edd handed her journal back to her as he sat back down, glancing at her tattoo as he did so.

“So, basically you’re the world’s first dragon rider, and that tattoo and the whistle summon the dragon?” He summed it up, Lyra nodding her head in response.

“Yeah, Whirlpool was my only friend in my village.” Lyra mumbled. “But I haven’t seen him in a while, I hope he’s staying out of trouble. . .” She continued, trailing her index finger over the tooth whistle.

“Why don’t you summon him now then?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, I think he’s so drunk that he would think he was dreaming.” Edd added, pointing at the drunk male, now passed out.

“Uh, um. . . I guess it isn’t really a bad idea. . .” She mumbled, lifting the whistle to her lips. She blew into the mouthpiece, the cast on her arm and whistle glowing a bright blue. It faded slowly, and she set the journal down on her lap.

“How does it even work?” Edd asked, tilting his head slightly.

“It sends signals to the dragon’s brain, saying that I’m either in trouble, or I want to see him. I’m pretty sure the cast on my arm tells it where I’m at.” She explained.

The wizard nodded his head, staring up at the sky.

“It’ll take a while. He’s somewhere in the ocean right now.” She mumbled, wiping the whistle off on her shirt.

A couple minutes passed in silence, until a faint roar sounded in the air. Lyra perked up, a smile gracing her lips as she stood.

“I think that’s him.” She spoke happily, her tone surprising the two (still conscious) males.

Seconds later, a loud crash sounded from beside them, followed by the low rumble of the dragon.

“Whirlpool! I missed you!” Lyra exclaimed as she dragon stepped into view. He was almost four times the size he used to be when he was a hatchling, and extremely muscular. The dragon let out a low growl as he dipped his head, nuzzling the top of Lyra’s head gently. She reached up and patted his curved beak-like muzzle with a small laugh.

“Edd, Matt, this is Whirlpool. Whirlpool, this is Edd and Matt, my new. . . Friends.” She introduced them, the dragon staring at them for a long few seconds, before breathing cold mist out of his nostrils, blowing the males’ hair back and covering them in tiny droplets of water.

“That’s his way of saying he likes you.” Lyra explained quickly, just before Whirlpool swiftly ducked his muzzle under her and lifted her into the air slightly.

Lyra gasped and held onto some of his larger scales, getting over the shock quickly and laughing softly.

“Oh yeah, I don’t know that drunk guy, he’s just here.” Lyra explained to the dragon, listening as he huffed in response.

She then smiled and laid down, resting her head in between his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

“I missed you. Sorry I didn’t call you sooner, they didn’t know about you.” She apologized, the dragon making a cooing noise as an answer.

“Can you put me down now though? You need to go back to the ocean. We’re a little too close to a village for my liking.” She then said. Whirlpool released a dejected, pouty sounding growl, but lowered his head and let her off anyways.

Lyra jumped off once she was close enough to the ground where she wouldn’t get hurt, and rubbed a hand against the front of his muzzle.

“I’ll see you soon, I promise.” She spoke. The dragon huffed, before stepping backwards and lifting into the sky, swiftly flying away.

Miraculously, the fire was still lit.

“So cool. . .” Matt muttered in amazement, Edd wordlessly nodding his agreement.

“Do you have any other dragons, or it it just him?” The prince then excitedly asked her, stars in his eyes.

“No, but I'm hoping to tame at least one more dragon on our journey, he needs a friend.” Lyra explained, placing her journal into her bag before yawning.

“Why don’t we get some sleep, we can figure out what to do with him in the morning,” She pointed at the drunk elf, “Then maybe find a river.” Lyra finished as she lay down on her side, facing the fire.

“Sure. I really need to wash my clothes.” Edd chuckled as he shoved a few logs into the flames, quickly retracting his hands before he got burned. He then lay down on his back.

Lyra glanced at Matt, only to find him already asleep, curled up in a blanket he had packed.

She smiled gently, then pulled her vest off and lay it over herself like a small blanket.

She was asleep only moments later.

~~~~

The next morning, Lyra was awoken by the feeling of freezing air stinging her cheeks. She slowly sat up and pulled her sleeveless vest back on, then wrapped her arms around herself with a shuddering breath.

As she got to her feet, she struggled to stop herself from shivering, and gazed around at the misty forest, hardly able to see anything. She glanced down at her friends quickly.

Matt was shivering, despite being wrapped up in a blanket, and Edd was curled up to preserve heat.

Lyra sighed softly and pulled a piece of flint out of her bag, followed by grabbing her hunting knife. She unsheathed the sharp blade, then set to work on lighting a fire with what kindling they had left from last night.

As soon as the tiny scraps of wood caught fire, Lyra cupped her hands around the small blaze and gently blew into the flames.

She grinned triumphantly when the fire grew larger, and brought her hands back to her sides as she sat in front of the heat source. The mist around them slowly faded as she fed the flames, her friends relaxing once the heat reached them.

She suddenly heard a groan to her right, and jumped after realizing that drunk guy was still there. She glanced down at him in slight concern, watching as he slowly opened his eyes. He seemed confused as he gazed around, staring at Lyra, before he jumped up.

Instantly, he brought a hand to his head with a wince, hunching over slightly.

“Calm down. I found you out here, and didn’t want you wandering around in the middle of the night. . . You were pretty drunk.” The dark haired female explained, the elf slowly nodding his head.

“Sorry, then.” He muttered, stumbling away from the fire. He leaned against the tree with a gag, before vomiting. Lyra looked away from him awkwardly, trying to block out the sounds of his. . . gross sounds she didn’t want to describe.

She instead tossed a few more logs into the fire, focussing on the snapping of the burning wood.

“What are you three doing out here anyways?” The void-eyed male questioned when he no longer felt sick to his stomach. He sat down on the other side of the fire, resting his forehead against the palm of one of his hands.

“Adventuring.” She responded simply.

“Cool, can I come along?” He asked monotonously.

“Uh, not my decision, ask him when he wakes up.” She spoke, pointing to Edd. He nodded his head with a sigh, staring up at the barely visible sky.

An awkward silence settled in the air around them, broken after a few minutes by Lyra sighing.

“I’m gonna go hunting, can you try to keep the fire going?” She mumbled, not even waiting for a response as she stood on aching legs and grabbed her knife, quickly walking deeper into the woods.

A knife wasn’t the best to go hunting with, but Lyra at least knew how to throw it, so she could hopefully catch something small to split with her friends, and possibly the elf who’s name she forgot to ask for. She huffed softly and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see past the fog surrounding her.

She traveled in silence, not wanting to stray too far from the temporary camp. Before long, she heard rustling in the undergrowth, and quickly crouched down.

She managed to make out the shape of a small animal a small distance ahead of her, and stayed perfectly still as she waited for it to move closer to her.

Lyra soon recognised it as a wild rabbit, and slowly lifted her hand clutching her knife.

She pressed the tip of the sharp metal in between her index finger and thumb, then swiftly threw it in the direction of the creature.

It let out a loud squeal, and made an attempt to get away, but it was too late. Lyra stood once again as she heard the thump of its body hitting the ground. She stepped close to it, pulling the knife out of its shoulder. The dragon rider lifted the dead rabbit up by its back legs with a sigh of relief, then made her way back to the others.

The first thing she saw back at the campsite, was the elf boredly tossing small pebbles at some trees. She stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking her head and plopping down in front of the fire once more.

She dropped her catch next to her, and instantly the hungover male stopped and glanced at her.

“Need help skinning that?” He asked quietly, obviously wanting something to do. Lyra nodded her head and tossed her knife next to him, the blade landing in the dirt with the handle sticking up in the air.

He snorted softly, picking it up and examining it as Lyra grabbe the rabbit, this time just standing and reaching over the fire to drop it next to him.

He nodded in thanks and set to work. Lyra chose to ignore him, at least until he was done, and wiped the blood off of her hands, onto her dirty pants.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal and a pencil, opening it up and beginning to write in it. Her writings consisted of what had happened last night, and what had happened so far this morning. She finished it off by flipping the page and sketching the Elf, making sure he didn’t notice her doing so.

By the time she was finished, the male had finished skinning the creature, and was pulling out unwanted and inedible parts of the meat.

Lyra put her book back in her bag, then rummaged around through her belongings, pulling out a tiny coin-bag. However, instead of coins in it, the female had filled it with dried up herbs and berries.

With the elfs help, they managed to cook the rabbit, the scent waking Edd up. The wizard sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, gazing at the fire with eyes fogged with tiredness.

“Morning.” Lyra mumbled, barely glancing at him. He hummed in response.

Lyra wiped her knife off on her shirt, dividing up the rabbit meat and placing each piece on a chunk of bark, as they didn’t have anything else to use as plates.

She handed one to Edd, and another to Tom, then decided to wake Matt up. She scooted closer to the prince and nudged his shoulder, placing his food in front of him.

He groaned and stared sleepily up at Lyra. She helped him sit up, then moved back to where she was originally sitting, beginning to eat with her fingers.

It didn’t taste that bad, but she preferred being able to use salt. . . She had run out yesterday though, sadly.

After they finished eating, and Edd allowed the elf, now known as ‘Tom’, to join them, they traveled to the village Tom lived at so he could grab his stuff.

Lyra, Edd, and Matt waited towards the edge of the forest for the void-eyed male, not wanting to waste much time wandering down the streets. As they waited, Edd and Matt began joking around with each other, Lyra occasionally joining in.

“I’m back!” Tom called as he approached them. Lyra looked up at him, finding him only having a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder.

“Oh, you’re an archer?” She stated in slight surprise.

“Yup.” He replied, pulling a flask of sorts out of his pocket.

Edd smiled at Tom, then turned to face the forest as he said, “Let’s go then! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to a river.”

The three others all voiced their agreements, and followed behind Edd, Tom occasionally helping the wizard with directions, since he knew the forest better than the rest of the group.

Only an hour passed until they reached a calmly flowing river. Lyra stared down into the clear water with a relieved sigh.

“I’m going down there,” She pointed to the left of the river, “Nobody follow me, or you’ll get a knife to the face.”

Without watching their reactions, she turned and walked down the river until she couldn’t see the three males. She glanced around cautiously, then dipped a hand in the water.

Once she felt safe, she stripped off her clothes and waded out to a deeper part of the river. She grabbed her clothes and began scrubbing all the dirt off of them with her hands, watching as they were washed clean.

Lyra lay them down on a rock under the sun to dry, before dunking her head under the water. As she surfaced, she ran a hand through her hair to move the dark strands away from her face. She’d have to cut it again. . .

When her clothes were dry enough to wear, she stepped out of the river, once again checking her surroundings. Lyra shook the water out of her hair, then pulled her clothes on, not caring that her skin was still wet.

She sat in a grassy area under the sun’s rays, relaxing slightly under the warmth.

“Lyra!” She heard Edd shout a while later, “Are you finished?”

“Yeah!” She called back, lifting her head up as he stepped into view. Her knife was held in one hand, lifted up to her hair, which she had been cutting off.

“What are you doing?” The wizard questioned curiously.

To answer him, Lyra hacked another chunk of damp hair off, dropping the handful to the ground beside her.

“Let me help. It’s all uneven.” Edd pleaded. Lyra shrugged her shoulders and tossed her knife in the air, catching it by the blade, somehow not cutting herself. She held it out to the brunet, Edd taking the handle cautiously.

She let go and dropped her hands to her lap, closing her eyes with a sigh when he cut off a few more clumps.

“This would be so much easier with scissors. . .” He mumbled, contemplating whether or not he should use his magic or not.

Lyra hummed in agreement, staying perfectly still as to not get cut.

While Edd worked, Matt and Tom ended up joining them, sitting down in front of the two. Both of them ended up starting a conversation about which kingdom was the better one, Matt obviously choosing his own kingdom, and Tom choosing one Lyra had never heard about.

Lyra didn’t bother joining in on the conversation, since she would only make their small argument worse.

“Okay, let’s go.” Edd finally finished cutting her hair and handed her the knife back when he finished.

“Finally.” Tom mumbled as he got to his feet, walking away. Everyone else rushed to catch up to him, and soon his and Matt’s argument picked up again.

Edd was walking in front of them all, with Lyra in the very back, all of them unknowingly heading towards one of the more dangerous towns in this kingdom, and unaware of the dangerous man watching them from the shadows, waiting to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash!


	4. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda inspired from a good song called, Kissing In Cars, by Pierce The Veil.  
> Also, it’s about TomTord, because my friend suggested that. . . And this takes place before ‘The End’.

I stared tiredly at the sleeping male beside me, rubbing one of my eyes. My gaze softened the longer I stared at him.

Even now, I couldn’t believe I had fallen in love with him, the man I used to hate more than anything, who I felt I could never love. It was the first time I had ever loved anyone.

He slowly opened his eyes, squinting them against the sunlight streaming past the curtains. It illuminated his face perfectly, making him seem like an angel sent from heaven.

He stared lazily at me, before his lips quirked up into a half-smile.

“See something you like?” He whispered the question teasingly, in his thick accent I had fallen for.

“Yeah.” I murmured, returning the smile with one of my own. I lifted a hand, placing it on his cheek gently.

“I love you.” He spoke softly, as I trailed my fingers up to his hair.

“I know.” I responded, smiling a little wider when he relaxed against my touch.

I ran my fingers through his messy hair, trying to fix it back into its usual style of two horns. Without warning, I leaned forward, closing the distance between us as I pressed my lips against his. He immediately kissed me back, our lips moving in unison.

“Tom, stop. . . I wanna get a shower.” He panted, pushing me back slightly. He stared into my eyes, love shining in his own.

I nodded my head and watched him get out of bed. He grabbed his red hoodie off of the ground, where I had thrown it last night, and put it on, pulling the fabric down his torso.

He then grabbed a change of clothes, and turned to walk out of the room.

“Tord,” I called, watching as he paused and turned to face me, “I love you.”

“I know.” He smirked, before opening the door and walking out, the door shutting behind him with a soft ‘thud’.

I stared at where he had been only moments ago with a sigh. After laying on my side for a few minutes, I decided to get up. I got out of bed, changing into a new pair of clothes right where I stood.

After I pulled my hoodie on, I stepped out of my room and walked out to the living room. As I passed the bathroom, I heard the hiss of water, showing that Tord truly was getting a shower.

“Good morning, Tom!” A voice chirped. It was Edd. He was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, and some weird show playing on the T.V.

I glanced at him, nodding my head in response while mumbling, “‘Mornin.”

“Did you sleep well?” He asked. I once again nodded my head, but this time chose not to speak as I sat next to him.

I stared at the television distractedly, fidgeting with my hood strings.

A little while later, I was snapped out of my thoughts by footsteps, and glanced towards the hall that led to everyone’s rooms, just as Tord walked in.

I gave a small smile as he sat next to me, before leaning my head against his shoulder. I didn’t really care that Edd was staring at us, instead choosing to ignore him.

We spent a few hours just watching T.V and messing around, none of us wanting to do anything today. Matt had joined us a couple minutes ago, instantly starting a conversation about his newest object in his junk collection.

I wasn’t paying attention though. Instead, I was focussed on Tord, who was smiling, his lips moving as he spoke words I couldn’t hear.

He then glanced over at me, eyes softening. I glanced away quickly, acting like I hadn’t just been watching him.

“I’m going for a drive.” I heard Tord say.

Without thinking, I turned my gaze back to him while mumbling, “I’ll join you.” He nodded his head and placed his hand on top of mine.

I smiled slightly and flipped my hand over, lacing our fingers together.

“Okay. Just don’t wreck the car.” Edd spoke. Without speaking, me and Tord got up and headed for the door, quickly putting our shoes on.

He led me to the car, still holding my hand, but let go to open the driver’s side door. I walked around to the other side and got in the passenger's side.

Tord started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. We traveled in comfortable silence, the only sound being the radio quietly playing a song I didn’t know the name of.

Before long, the car was parked beside an old park, deserted for the night. I turned to look at my boyfriend.

He was smiling at me, a gentle look in his silver eyes. He slowly leaned closer to me, a hand on my cheek.

Only seconds later, my lips were trapped against his, his hands snaking to the back of my head, fingers tangling into my hair.

And then, I was kissing him back with just as much passion, gripping onto his sleeves.

We soon had to seperate, needing to breath. As much as I wanted to continue, I knew we had to head back home soon, and Tord seemed to know as well.

He slowly retracted his hands, and I released his sleeves.

“I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too.” I instantly replied.

He smiled at me, before it faded slightly. “I want to move to the city,” He mumbled, “It’s always been my dream to work there. . . I already know when I want to go.”

The first thought that flashed through my head was that he wasn’t happy here, with me, but I quickly shook it off. I remember him talking about wanting to move there in high school, but he never moved because he wanted to stay here, with me and our friends.

“Oh. . . Okay.” I sighed.

“I’m sorry Tom, I don’t want to leave you-” He began, but I cut him off.

“Don’t apologize, it’s been your dream. I don’t wanna get in the way of that.” I managed a smile, fighting back tears.

“Thank you. . .” He whispered, looking relieved.

“When are you leaving?” I asked, fixing my hair.

“. . . Next week.” He mumbled, staring down at his lap. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. Why wouldn’t he tell me about this before now?

“Oh. . .”

He stared back up at me apologetically, but no words passed his lips as he started driving back home.

This time, the silence was uncomfortable.

We made it back home, where I guessed Edd and Matt were asleep, since the lights were off.

We walked into the house quietly. I followed Tord into his room, where I had been sleeping with him for a while, since it was the largest room in the house. I ended up moving most of my stuff in there a few days ago.

He turned his light on after I stepped through the doorway, causing me to instantly close my eyes at the sudden onslaught of light.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding Tord stripping his hoodie off, his back to me. I stepped closer to him, before sighing and wrapping my arms around him

Tord glanced over his shoulder at me with a small smile.

“Hey, let’s get some sleep.” He suggested in a soft voice. I nodded my head and let go of him, sitting down on the bed.

He sat next to me, before laying down and pulling me down with him. I let out a surprised gasp, before giving him a blank look.

Tord snickered, resting a hand on my back and pulling me closer.

“Did I scare you?” He asked smugly. I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. I propped myself up onto my elbows, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

The rest of the night was full of bliss.

~~~~

Before I knew it, a week had passed. I was standing outside with Edd and Matt beside me, watching a Tord finished packing his stuff into his car.

“I can’t believe Tord’s leaving. . .” Edd mumbled, but I didn’t even look at him, I was staring off to the side, trying hard to stop myself from crying.

A hand resting on my shoulder caused me to jump, and I glanced back in front of me, where Tord was standing.

Without speaking, he leaned forward and gently kissed me. I kissed him back, but the moment ended quickly. He pulled back a few seconds later.

“I’ll miss you, love.” He murmured.

Then, he got into his car and drove away. I watched him leave, my heart heavy.

There goes my first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash!


	5. Seasonal Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea I had a while ago for a drawing, then I began thinking of an entire story behind it so I decided to write it out. I don’t know if an AU like this already exists, but if it doesn’t. . . Then I made my own AU. Also, I didn't finish the drawing yet, so I can't show you guys. . . Sorry!

When most people are asked to describe the four seasons, most will talk about the weather, or the scenery, or even the sports played during that time. But nobody talks about the seasons themselves, who are called ‘Season Guardians’.

They are the ones who change the seasons, awakening from a deep slumber for a specific period of time, before falling asleep until the time for their season has come once more in the next year.

Not a single person knows what they look like, and they never paid enough attention to actually care.

But, it seems to be that you care, as you are reading this. Come, if you truly are curious, I shall allow you a journey into the life of one of your beloved seasons.

\/\/\/\/\/  
Spring. The season of new beginnings, a fresh start at life, for all creatures alike. The season of which thaws the icy heart of winter, warming the land gradually. A season of rainy days, and fresh blossoms, waiting for the right moment to emerge from their shell into a beautiful flower. A season of bright colors filling the land, putting all in a positive mood.

The guardian for this season was chosen based on their personality;Relaxed, friendly, and warm. The chosen one had been a young man befitting of the title, ‘Spring Guardian’, a young man that goes by the name of ‘Edd’.

He inhabited the field of budding life, a field full of flowers that bloomed when he was woken.

The mentioned male lay fast asleep in the now withered field, the sun failing to shine onto his motionless body. Everything in the landscape looked dull, like the life left it all.  
It had been like that the moment he fell asleep, his powers sinking deep into the soil, laying dormant until he was expected to awaken.

The time for his awakening was coming soon, because at this very moment, the guardian of winter was getting ready for his year long rest.

\/\/\/\/\/  
A burst of energy slowly entered my body, the warm feeling spreading throughout my tired limbs enough to wake me up.

With a small yawn, I peeked open my eyes while sitting up, watching as the world around me brightened and filled with color, the warm sunlight rising in the distance. My green hoodie hugging me comfortably, and green leaves scattered all over me drifting away in the breeze relaxed me.

I stretched my arms above my head as flowers around me started budding, and trees began growing leaves. Something felt off, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it was.

But I knew something for sure, it was way too warm.

I hummed confusedly as I glanced around, realizing with a jolt what was wrong;I could see the other fields, all full of color. This shouldn’t be possible, unless something was seriously wrong with the world.

Stumbling to my feet on sleep numb legs, I watched as other figures slowly stood up, too far away for me to see. In my eyes, they looked like blurs of color, each figure having a different color scheme.

I didn’t realize until I could see them more clearly, that I had been walking towards them, now standing at the edge of my field.

One of them was a male with fluffy ginger hair and fair, freckled skin. I couldn’t see his eyes from this distance, but I knew they would be beautiful. He was wearing a purple hoodie with a green overcoat atop it, along with light blue jeans. Light purple petals fluttered around him in spiral motions as they fell to the ground. He seemed to be the first one to notice me, since he started walking towards me. The closer he got, the more I could see his features.

His eyes were as blue as the rivers that ran through my field, face free of any wrinkles and marks, apart from the freckles dusted across his cheeks and nose. His chin was squared, and his expression was filled with confusion, with underlying fear.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Was the first thing I heard leave his mouth in a light voice.

“No. . .” I frowned, gazing at him. He too had stopped at the edge of his field, filled with brightly colored flowers that grew tall and proud.

He simply hummed frustratedly, before speaking once again. “Well. My name’s Matt, guardian of Summer, and you are?” He held out a hand towards me.

“Edd, guardian of Spring. Nice to meet you.” I grinned, shaking his outstretched hand. His skin was warm, not unbearably so, but enough that it was noticeable.  
“Indubitably.” Came his response.

With that sorted out, my eyes focused on the other two figures, who seemed to be arguing with each other about something.

One of them had tanned skin, with light brown hair sticking straight up in four spikes. He had a blue hoodie on, navy blue pants, and black and white checkered shoes on. The most shocking thing to me was that it looked like he didn’t have eyes. He was surrounded by icy blue petals, swirling around him as if they had a mind of their own.

The man he was arguing with was slightly taller than him, with pale skin, and light reddish-brown hair shaped in two distinctive horns. He was wearing a bright red hoodie, black pants, and black shoes on. I couldn’t see what color his eyes were at the moment. Leaves different shades of red, orange and brown drifted around his feet lazily.

I couldn’t hear what exactly they were talking about, but could tell that the blue clad male seemed angry about it, and the one in red looked amused.

With a nervous glance at Matt, I stepped out of my field and onto the one beside mine, covered in red grasses, and puffy orange flowers, obviously belonging to the male in red. I felt an immediate change of temperature, this field being slightly colder than my own.

I shivered uncomfortably, before walking towards the two, now able to hear what they were talking about. It was mostly just insults.

“Hey! What’s going on?” I called out to them, causing them to stop talking and glance in my direction.

“I don’t know.” The red hooded man spoke casually in a thick accent I had never heard, as if he wasn’t just arguing. His eyes, now that I could see them seemed to change from red to silver randomly. . . Strange.

“I’m Tord, guardian of Autumn.” He introduced himself, waving half-heartedly.

“I’m Edd, guardian of Spring.” I smiled.

“Hello! I’m Matt, guardian of Summer!” Matt’s voice called from behind me. Tord leaned to the side to see past me, waving towards him.

I then turned my attention to the blue hooded man, who looked annoyed. “You probably heard already, but I’m Edd.”

He glanced up at me, nodding his head slightly with a half smile. “Tom, guardian of Winter.” His voice sounded tired, as if he had been trying to sleep. The air around him felt freezing, and if I looked close enough, I’m pretty sure I’d find snowflakes on him. I didn’t want to seem rude though, so I didn’t stare. His field was filled with snow, and light colored flowers.

“I’m going to guess you don’t know what’s going on either?” I questioned, Tom simply nodding his head.

After a moment of awkward silence, I noticed Matt and Tord walking towards the corner of the field, where it attached to mine, Matt’s, and Tom’s. I quickly followed behind them. Crunching footsteps by my side signified that Tom was following.

The moment I stepped onto my field, I was filled with relief, and barely managed to hide my pleased sigh.

All four of us sat down in each of our fields corners so we could talk to each other, while still being surrounded by our familiar homes.

“What if the humans did something bad again?” Matt questioned worriedly, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It could probably be global warming. But that doesn’t explain why I’m awake too. . .” Tom voiced his thoughts, mumbling quietly to himself afterwards.

“Maybe they’re at war and they fucked up the climate.” Tord shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, as if not caring about it.

“Well. . . Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll get through this.” I smiled, Matt returning it with one of his own as he mumbled, “Together.”

“Yeah.” Tom grinned, but not before shooting a glare at Tord, who rolled his eyes at the brit as he said,

“As. . . Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash!


	6. Cancerous Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I read an amazing fanfic on Wattpad called, ‘His Cancer’, and that inspired me to write this. . . Trigger warning I guess?

A rough cough slipped past my lips, followed by another, and another, until I was hacking. Almost as if my lungs were full of water. I held my human hand over my mouth quickly with a pained expression.

It didn’t help my headache one bit, or the pain I’ve been feeling in my chest. With a groan, I sat back down on my chair in front of my desk, robotic hand over my aching chest as I gasped for breath between coughs.

I knew something was wrong with me, but didn’t want to waste any of my time going down to the doctors in my army, and I was too prideful to do so as well. Whatever it was had definitely gotten worse though, and I should probably swallow my pride and find out what was wrong with me.

When I could breathe again, I pulled my hand away from my mouth with a sigh. There, on my pale skin, was a droplet of blood, which I quickly wiped off on my jacket. Yeah, I should definitely go now.

I rose from my seat and exited my office, walking down the hall with my head raised in confidence.

Within a couple minutes, I stood in the doorway of the infirmary. My legs were starting to hurt, which was strange considering it wasn’t a very long walk.

“Red Leader? Sir, what brings you down here?” One of the doctors who had noticed me questioned, his stance going rigid.

“I need you to find out what’s wrong with me.” I replied simply, stepping into the room smelling of blood and smuggled medical drugs.

He nodded his head and led me to an empty examination table.

“What exactly has been happening with you?” The doctor asked, setting something up beside the table.

“I’ve been coughing a lot, getting random headaches, and my chest’s been hurting. I even coughed up some blood before I came here.” I responded honestly, sighing afterward.

He slowly nodded his head, before proceeding to start a normal check up on me, only stepping back once he was done.

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong sir, maybe I’ll find something in an x-ray.” His voice showed hints of worry that I could barely hear. Narrowing my eyes, I nodded my head and stood up again, following him to the x-ray room that was added to the infirmary only weeks ago.

He nervously instructed me to stand in front of a machine and take my jacket and sweater off, so I was only wearing my gray t-shirt and the rest of my uniform. The doctor then turned the machine on, and I stood there in silence until it was finished.

Once it was, I put my sweater and jacket back on, then went back to the examination table, where I was asked to wait until the images came through.

I sighed and sat down, tapping the toe of one of my boots lightly against the floor impatiently. It felt like hours had passed before the doctor came back in, looking scared.

“Well, what is it?” I snapped, not wanting to be kept waiting any longer.

“I’m sorry sir. I found a cancerous tumor in your left lung. . . You have lung cancer.” He spoke, holding his hands behind his back respectfully.

I was shocked into silence, not knowing how to respond. I just sat there, staring at the man in front of me.

Eventually, I managed to utter, “What. . . Are you fucking serious?”

“I’m afraid so sir.” The doctor mumbled grimly.

I growled under my breath as I shot to my feet, storming down the hall. There is no way I have cancer, absolutely no way. That fucker was probably just messing with me.

When I got to my office, I slammed my door shut behind me and slumped in my seat, weak coughs escaping my mouth.

But. . . What if he was right. He’s the expert on anything medical here, and it didn’t seem like he was lying.

Burying my hands in my hair, I glared down at my desk before, in a fit of anger and fear, swiped my robotic arm across the wooden surface, knocking everything off, before slamming it down atop the clear surface with a nearly silent cry of rage.

If word spread that I was. . . sick, who knows how my army would react. . . I need to make sure that doctor doesn’t tell anyone. Thankfully, I had gotten a glimpse at his nametag before I left.

Rolling my sleeves up on my right arm and pressing a button on the cold metal of my arm, a small beep sounded from the sound detector installed next to it.

“Yes Red Leader?” A slightly monotonous voice sounded from it.

“Paul, I need you to bring Doctor Ferguson to my office.” I commanded, cutting off the conversation before he responded when I felt a coughing fit threaten to escape.

I lifted my opposite arm to my mouth and coughed against it wetly, pulling it away once I finished only to find blood splattered on the sleeve.

Only a few seconds later, I heard a loud slam against my door, followed by another. On edge, I pulled up feed from the security camera set up outside my office, finding a handful of soldiers there, unreadable expressions on their face.

Shit, that asshole probably already told everyone.

I narrowed my eyes as another soldier slammed against my door, before shoving my desk against the door with a grunt.

Under my desk was a platform that rose to the ceiling, into my private hangar. I stepped onto the platform, which instantly lifted up as a square in the ceiling above me opened up. Right before the platform reached the top, I caught a glimpse of my door bursting open.

Quickly I stepped off of the platform and entered the only helicopter there. It would be loud, but fast enough to get me out of there before more soldiers noticed my absence. (Please don’t ask. One of my friends suggested it)

I jumped into the cockpit and started up the huge aerial vehicle. After stripping off my jacket and tossing it out, I put the noise canceling headphones over my ears and opened the hangar doors, quickly maneuvering the helicopter to fly out.

Now free from my army, I disabled the comms in the cockpit, before doing the same to my arm, along with the trackers. I didn’t want to be followed right after my escape, that would be bad.

I was flying for only a few minutes, already knowing where I would head to. After landing in a clearing in a forest, I swiftly exited the vehicle and took off down an overgrown trail in the forest before anyone went to investigate the ‘mysterious helicopter’.

As I ran, I checked to make sure I at least had some weapons on me, just in case. A glock resided in a holster attached to my belt, and a knife was strapped to my ankle, hidden in my boot. My legs were aching by the time I entered the outskirts of the town, and my lungs felt like they were on fire.

The sun was setting, and night was quickly approaching. That made it easy to hide myself, seeing as how I didn’t have my old red hoodie to hide my face, and my sweater didn’t come with a hood.

I pulled my sleeve more over my metallic hand to hide it better as I waited for the streetlights to turn on, and the sun to disappear.

Soon, darkness fell upon the town, and I quickly made my way through the streets, my head down to avoid the eyes of any street dwellers. Hopefully the red army wouldn’t discover where I was heading too soon. I at least wanted to finish my new task first.

The walk was short, leading me to a small apartment complex that housed my old friends.

A sigh passed through my lips, followed closely by a few harsh hacks. I simply groaned when it passed and entered the complex, quickly walking to the floor where I memorized their room numbers.

That was one of the perks of running an army, constant files of random people, and occasionally ones of people you recognise.

Now standing in front of a door I knew to be Edd’s room, I lifted my head and knocked loudly on the door with my left hand, trying not to let my nervousness show.

It took a couple of minutes, but soon the mentioned male stood before me, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Edd. . .” I mumbled, examining his face, “I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, Tord?” He lowered his hands, looking shocked. “You look terrible. . .” His voice was low, as if he didn’t want to wake the other tenants.

“Huh, didn’t notice.” I rolled my eyes with a small grin slipping onto my scarred face.

“But, what are you doing here? Don’t you remember what you did?” His normally soft eyes hardened into a cold look as he stared down at me.

“Yes, I remember. But I was forced to do that. I didn’t want to hurt anyone,” I sighed, rubbing my human hand against my remaining eye, “And, something came up, so I had to come back here. I understand if you don’t want me here, but I just wanted to apologize before they find me.” My voice lowered as I spoke, turning more scratchy in my throat the longer I spoke. I took a couple seconds to cough against my sleeve, before facing my old friend again.

He was silent for a little while, before suddenly speaking in a saddened tone, “How did you survive the explosion?”

“Some. . . Friends saved me and took me out of the country.” I replied, bending the truth only slightly. “But that wasn’t enough to prevent scars and other permanent damage.” I gestured to my face, eyepatch over the scarred right eye.

“. . . I believe you, come in. Tom and Matt are both at their own apartments.” He sighed, stepping back to let me get past him.

Relief flooded me the moment he said that, and I cautiously stepped through the doorway, still not fully trusting of him, considering what I did to him.

“So, what exactly happened?” He asked softly as he walked into his small living room, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion next to him. I didn’t exactly want to tell him about my weakness right now, so I just silently sat down, sighing softly now that I was off my sore legs.

“Tord. Please, tell me.” He pleaded after my lack of a response, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. I narrowed my eyes slightly and grit my teeth, but knew if I wanted him to trust me, I couldn’t keep secrets.

“Okay. . . I have lung cancer. I don’t know what type, or the severity, but because of that I was driven out of my army, the Red Army.” I explained in a quiet voice, head lowered so I wouldn’t have to see his expression

“What? Really?” His voice was fearful, disbelieving. I just nodded my head, clearing my throat slightly due to the itchiness.

“Do you at least have somewhere to stay?” He asked, placing a hand on my left shoulder.

“No.” I mumbled, glancing up at him momentarily. He looked scared. . . For me. I had no clue why he would even care about me. I hurt Matt and Tom, and told him we weren’t friends, so why. . .

“Then stay with me. I don’t care what Tom thinks, this is my decision.” His voice steeled with determination.

Within my head, I weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, I could escape my army, it would be hard for them to find me, I won’t get caught by the police, and I would be out of the cold. On the other hand, I didn’t know if Edd fully trusted me, Tom would try killing me, and I would constantly be showing Edd my weakness. . .

Yeah, the pros outweigh the cons.

I sighed and nodded my head, watching as Edd’s expression lit up with joy.

A warm feeling I didn’t recognise bubbled up in my chest, urging me to smile. I ignored it, unknowing of what this strange new emotion was, and not wanting to find out.

“Then I’ll get you some blankets. The couch pulls out into a bed, so you can sleep here.” He explained as he got to his feet, soon walking away, presumably grabbing the blankets he mentioned. I peeled my boots off with a shaking hand, before forcing myself to get up and set them by the door, along with my knife I shoved in the thick leather where my foot was supposed to go.

“Oh yeah, forgot to ask. Do you, um, have any weapons on you?” Edd called out, head peeking around the corner.

“There’s a knife in my boot, and I have a gun. I’ll put it with my boots.” I explained quickly, unclipping my holster from my belt and placing it next to my boots.

Edd slowly nodded his head and walked back into the room, laying the blankets on the couch,

“That’s it, I swear.” I held my hands up in mock surrender while he pulled the couch out into a bed and laying some blankets on it.

“Okay, I trust you.” He smiled, striking something in my chest with a friendly action.

I coughed once against my arm, swallowing the blood that threatened to escape my mouth with a wheezing breath.

Edd looked slightly concerned as I sat down on the bed, but I ignored it, instead busying myself with fixing the blankets under me.

“I’ll explain the situation to Tom and Matt.” Edd excused himself, walking out of the room soon after with a half-hearted wave of his hand.

I nodded my head, more to myself, as I curled up atop the blankets, head resting on the armrest. Feeling somewhat safe, I slipped into a dreamless sleep, still somewhat alert.

Just in case.


	7. Sleepy Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little really short one I thought of. I wasn’t in a bad mood for once, so I decided to write this. :3  
> The opposite day AU doesn’t belong to me.

Silence was settled in the house, still too early for the birds to sing, or loud roommates to wake. It was completely peaceful, calming, but unsettling at the same time.

Seated in the kitchen of the house was a red clad male. A mug was held between his small hands, eyes dull with natural fear and fatigue. 

He hadn’t gotten any sleep, as usual, and had decided to make himself some tea to help calm his nerves.

Normally he would head straight to his closest friends room when he found it hard to sleep, or was awoken from a nightmare, but it was near three in the morning. Being the natural scared person he is, he didn’t want to wake his friend up this early, fearful of whether he would still enjoy being friends with him or not.

He didn’t know how he became so shy and terrified of everything. He had always been so outgoing when he was young. Something must’ve happened between now and then, but he couldn’t seem to remember, no matter how hard he tried.

It always put him in a bad mood, causing him to just sit silently while his bubbly friend attempted to converse with everyone, grin never leaving the blue man’s face.

The sound of a light snap right in his face pulled him from his thoughts. He flinched backwards with a near silent yelp leaving his chapped lips.

His wide eyes took in the sight of a figure in front of him, unable to recognise who it was, until he recognised the blue sleepwear, nearly black in the darkness. It was Tom. He had no clue why he was awake at this hour, but he guessed the other couldn’t sleep as well, judging by the clothes being messed up.

“Couldn’t sleep too, Tom?” The one in red asked softly, placing his now cold mug of tea down.

His friend nodded his head with a tired smile, sitting down right next to him. His chair scraped on the floor, slight fear filling the red male at the thought of their other two friends waking from the noise, but nothing else happened in any other part of the house.

They sat in silence, enjoying one another’s company. It stayed that way for what felt like hours.

“What time is it, Tord?” Tom male mumbled after yawning, too tired to lift his head.

“Almost four in the morning.” Came the response.

“We should get to bed then. . .”

“Yeah. . .”

Tom had at some point started leaning against Tord, not even noticing. Now he had fallen asleep, Tord following not long after.

They stayed like that the rest of the night.


	8. Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, yeah. I wasn’t in the best mood. . . Heh. This was heavily based off of a song I love; Bullet, by Hollywood Undead. . . Please don’t hate me.
> 
> Also, most of the stuff I write revolves around Tom or Tord. . . So I should focus more on Edd or Matt, or even Paul or Patryk. I’ll try to do that next.

A sigh escaped my chapped lips as I gazed down at the paper I was currently writing on.

A stack of envelopes lay just in front of me, nearly all of them filled with letters to everyone I thought cared about me. Everyone who claimed to be my friends, and who claimed to love me.

I shook my head and wrote one last sentence; 'So, if I survive, then I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Carefully placing the letter in a deep blue envelope, I laid it with the rest.

All of the envelopes were blue. It was the only good color in the world, the color for sadness, depression. The color for me.

I picked up a bottle of alcohol I snuck out of my kitchen, not caring what it was. All that mattered was that it was my only true friend in the world.

I popped the cap off and took a swig of the clear liquid, relishing in the burning feeling left in my throat. Earlier, I had been careful of locking my door and barricading it with my dresser, not wanting my fake mother to walk in on me.

Soon, I had finished off the bottle. I grabbed the second one I took, along with my bottle of antidepressants; My other true friend.

I unlocked my window and clambered out, climbing up onto the roof of my house.

The neighborhood I lived in was always quiet. And everybody had either left for school, or work, so nobody would be able to see me up there.

My legs dangled off of the edge of my roof, head tilted towards the sky as I raised the second bottle to my lips.

I polished it off quickly.

In my drunken state, I wasn’t paying attention to where I placed it, and thus it fell over the edge of the roof, shattering on the ground upon impact.

I giggled to myself and twisted the cap off of the pill bottle, carelessly tossing a handful of the white capsules down my throat.

I just wanted to feel happy for once.

Within seconds a feeling of euphoria washed over me, vision blurring and forming bright colors all around me.

I liked it.

Nothing looked real anymore, like I was living in a world of fantasy.

The bottle in my hand, which looked more like a blob to me, tumbled off of the roof, spilling its contents all over the shattered glass below.

Strange. The ground looked as soft as a blanket, inviting me to jump down and wrap myself in its warmth. . .

A sudden wailing noise reached my sensitive ears. Sirens.

“D’she see ‘em?” I slurred mostly to myself, dazedly glancing around.

My head was completely empty by this point, except for one single thought.

J U M P.

I laughed to myself, feeling my body slip off of the rooftop I was seated on, or was it the ground? Where was I? What am I?

“Thomas! No!” A voice screamed, just before I slammed into the oh-so soft ground.

Then everything went black.

Of course it is. Everything has always been so dark, like it was always night. Normally it is when I’m asleep, and then I start dreaming, dreams of lies told to me the previous day. But it didn’t feel like I was asleep. It felt like I was wide awake, like my eyes had never shut.

If I’m not asleep, then that means I’m awake, but then why couldn’t I see anything? If I can’t see anything, it’s because I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Now I’m just confused, and want to sleep. Sleep forever and never wake up to deal with the outside world. The judging glances, people’s expectations for me, the fake friendships, fake family.

I didn’t want to deal with any of it.

So, sleep sounds nice for now, at least until I can find a new way to rid my presence from this world. . .

I’ll just sleep. . .

~~~~

Within a brightly lit hospital room, a boy laid on a bed wearing a bloodstained hospital gown, skin pale from an incident that happened only minutes ago, light brown hair messy and grimy, arms covered in self inflicted scars from years of depression.

A blue boy.

The boy’s chest rising and falling in even patterns began slowing down, the heart machine he was hooked up to beeping haltingly, before flatlining.

Doctors and nurses rushed into his room to stabilize the young patient, but their efforts were futile.

He had already left the world.


	9. Vampiric Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hey. . . I'm alive!(I think)
> 
> I actually had this chapter and the next few written like, after the last update, but I kept forgetting to upload them. . .
> 
> Anyways, have this weirdness. . . Which isn’t told in Tom or Tord’s POV for once!
> 
> Also, I like making Matt smarter than he actually is. Dunno why.

Red eyes glinted in the night, staring down at the blurry figure laying on the ground, skin awfully pale and eyes wide. Their mouth was gaping open in a silent scream, but no breath was left in their lungs, and no voice in their vocal chords.

They were dead.

Two tiny pinprick holes lay on the side of his neck, blood slowly trickling out of them. The same blood that dribbled down the lips of the man hunched over him, and the same blood that filled his mouth, the metallic flavor flooding his senses and distracting him from the fact that he had just killed someone.

It was all because of his hunger. He could have stopped himself at any time, but he never did.

If he had, then he wouldn’t be here, hovering over a dead man that he had just killed.

Horror filled his crimson eyes. Horror at what he had done, at what he had been unable to stop. He couldn’t help but spit out what was in his mouth as he backed away.

Today was supposed to be a normal day; Go someplace with his friends, attempt to organize his room, go to work, then go back home.

He had missed the last step.

Instead, this had happened.

He ran his slender fingers through his fiery red hair with a groan of realization.

People might be able to find out he had killed this man. They could hunt him down and arrest him.

He had to do something.

But what? He could drag him to his house and bury him, but then his friends might have something to say about it.

There’s also the chance that he could hide the body somewhere. This town doesn’t have the most reliable police, so that would probably be easier to do.

Thankfully though, there was a dumpster down the alley he was currently standing in, and he was sure it was filled with rats.

Nobody will be able to find the body.

He lifted the limp man up and dragged him deeper into the darkness, leaving only a trail of blood behind.

Eventually, he was able to locate the dumpster and hoisted the dead man inside, watching as he tumbled down and collapsed against the floor of trash.

The vampire shuddered and quickly wiped his hands off on his overcoat, doing the same with his mouth to rid the blood off of him.

He quickly ran out of the alley, as to escape the crime scene and make his way back home.

The streets were void of life as he passed them by, almost like everyone living in the area had known of what he had done, and were aiming to avoid him or inform the police.

A shiver crawled its way up his spine, eyes darting every which way as they turned back to normal.

It felt like hours before his house came into view. He quickly opened the door and stepped in, the warmth of the living room enveloping him like a hug.

He nearly sighed in relief right then and there, but quickly remembered the blood staining his overcoat.

He shut the door behind him and swiftly jogged up to his room, where he locked his door and stripped the blood soaked fabric off, tossing it to the other side of his room as he tried to calm his breathing.

He knew for sure that he was never wearing his overcoat again.


	10. Hymn For The Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, once again back in Tom’s POV. . . And Matt’s too. . . I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> This was based off of a song I recently heard and fell in love with because it’s so depressing. It will be mentioned briefly later on in this short story.
> 
> Also, trigger warning. If you are uncomfortable with reading about self harm, then, uh, please don't read this chapter.

The chilly night sent shivers down my spine, my deep blue hoodie not thick enough to fully block out the cold.

I had been doing this for far too long, but I no longer cared. The cold snuffed out the pain momentarily for every nightly walk I took, and the loneliness always reminded me of how worthless I am.

These walks started only three months ago, after my closest friend was taken from me. He hadn’t been taken by death though. He was taken by Tord. With his stupid communist army, he decided to take away those I cared for. . . And later take me. I don’t know his ideals, but I’m guessing I have a death sentence hanging above my head. Why did he have to take him so soon though?

Sometimes I swear, I can still see him next to me on these walks, but every time I look towards where I think he is, he disappears.

I didn’t want to go home, but I knew my only remaining friend would worry. He didn’t need any more stress on his shoulders.

Turning abruptly, I trudged my way back home. When I opened the door and stepped in, the warmth was a huge relief. A relief I didn’t deserve.

I almost froze when I heard his voice, but quickly learned it was just a figment of my imagination.

Shrugging off the feeling of disappointment that settled deep in my chest, I traveled somberly to my room. My curtains fluttered from the gentle breeze flowing through my open window, allowing a chill to settle in the blue room.

I laid down on my messy bed and just stared at the barren ceiling. After a second, I grabbed my phone and headphones, pulling up a playlist of music I made a while ago. I tapped the shuffle button as I pulled my headphones over my ears and waited for the first song to play.

‘Hymn For The Missing’ by a band called ‘Red’ started playing, the music flowing through the headphones. How ironic, I lose a friend and only the sad songs play. . .

I will find you. I swear on Susan that I will. . .

Edd.

~

A sigh slipped past my chapped lips as I stared down at the scars littering my wrists.

I tried to stay strong for so long, but I couldn’t. I let my demons get to me. If only I had the emotional strength Tom has.

The sudden creaking of the front door pulled me from my thoughts. Tom must be back then. I find his nightly walks confusing, but I would never ask him to stop. They aren’t harming anyone.

His footsteps trailed closer, then a door opened and closed. He must have gone to his room.

I got off of my bed and silently crept out of my bedroom, heading for the bathroom. Once there, I spent a good few minutes wrapping up my arms so the cuts wouldn’t get infected.

With that out of the way, I pulled my sleeves down to hide the bandages, then walked out to the kitchen to at least eat something.

I wasn’t in the mood to eat, but I managed to get a slice of bread into my system.

Not knowing what to do, I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. My thoughts immediately drifted to Edd. What I wouldn’t give to hear one of his jokes right now, to be able to watch him draw, or even to go on an adventure with him.

I hope he will be found soon. I don’t know how much longer I can last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash!


End file.
